Many instances of bioinformatics, software defined radio, imaging and cryptology applications (several encryption algorithms, secure hashing, etc.) use bit matrix-multiplication (BMM). Several operations can be more efficient when implemented as BMM such as S-boxes, bit permutations, Hadamard transform, bit-wise neural networks, Galois-field multiplications (used in cryptography and channel coding), etc. as well as for bit manipulations.